Le pot aux roses
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Conversations entendues par mégarde, Confessions chargées en émotion, Concours de circonstances, Cicatrices louches... Le pot au rose peut être découvert de tellement de façons différentes qu'il est impossible de les compter. Recueil d'OS, chacun avec une façon différente dont la magie de Merlin pourrait être découverte. Pas de pairing spécifique. Reveal #2: Confession.
1. Rêve

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour, et une fois n'est pas coutume avec des OS pleins les poches !**

**Merlin continue malheureusement d'occuper mon esprit une majeure partie du temps, et de ce fait, mon dossier de texte s'emplit graduellement de tas et de tas d'AU et autres choses.**

**Et cette fic sera donc un recueil d'OS sur un sujet que j'apprécie mais que je ne parviens pas à réussir: Les reveals. La magie de Merlin découverte !**

**Pour ce premier OS, pas de pairings, mais je suis ouverte aux idées.**

**Disclaimers: Pas à moi, blablabli blablabla.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Reveal #1: Rêve**

* * *

C'est le genre de journée qu'on a uniquement en rêve. Le genre de journées où tout devrait bien aller, où on s'attend à voir un oiseau chanter sur le bord de la fenêtre et les voisins sourire et dire bonjour. Il fait beau, il fait bon, il y a juste une petite brise agréable et les plantes sont vertes. Ce n'est pas le genre de journées où on s'attend à une attaque.

Pourtant il y a une armée à l'extérieur des murs de Camelot, et le rêve est un cauchemar. Et Arthur sait qu'ils sont foutus.

Oh, bien sûr on pourrait dire qu'il a vaincu des situations pire, des _dragons_. Les chevaliers de Camelot et son armée sont les meilleurs combattants d'Albion, Arthur est le meilleur d'entre tous, et il est le meilleur commandant de guerre qu'il soit. Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait.

Comme tout le monde sait qu'il y a dix fois plus d'hommes à l'extérieur, et qu'une centaine d'entre eux sont des sorciers, et que pour tout son talent, Arthur ne peut pas vaincre autant d'hommes et autant de magie.

Arthur déambule dans les couloirs, les rues, les murailles, tout plutôt que de parler à quelqu'un d'autre et d'offrir des mots de réconfort auxquels il ne croit pas. Il a dû voir des dizaines de soldats pâles comme la mort, et autant de chevaliers en train de serrer leurs femmes et leurs enfants contre eux. Il a donné des sourires confiants à trop d'hommes qui ne seront pas vivants pour voir un autre jour comme celui ci. Il a vu trop d'amis lui renvoyer le même sourire confiant qui est tout aussi faux que le sien – parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

Léon n'a rien dit, quand il l'a croisé. Il a incliné la tête, l'air sérieux, et l'a laissé – il a une femme, et une fille, et il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Perceval était en train de discuter avec une femme blonde, une des cuisinières peut-être, et le roi lui a rendu son signe solennel de la tête. La femme pleurait.

Gwaine souriait, le même sourire exubérant que d'habitude, et il lui a donné une grande tape dans le dos avant de déclarer haut et fort qu'il allait boire jusqu'à tomber ivre mort sur la table – et de nombreux hommes se sont joints à lui, et Arthur les laisse parce qu'ils en ont besoin et que s'il n'était pas le roi, il irait aussi.

Lui-même est resté tout le matin avec Guenièvre. Il l'a serré dans ses bras, a séché ses larmes, l'a rassurée des centaines de fois en lui disant qu'il reviendrait – et il lui a glissé son sceau royal parce qu'il mentait. Guenièvre est une femme courageuse, et une bonne reine, et elle aussi lui a sourit, et l'a rassuré, et a feint de ne pas voir ses propres larmes quand elle s'est détournée l'espace d'un instant – et elle a éclaté en lourds sanglots quand Elyan est arrivé, et s'est jetée au cou de son frère, parce qu'elle aussi mentait.

Mais au fond, mentir est la seule solution pour ne pas désespérer.

Maintenant, Arthur continue de marcher, sans but, ou peut-être à la recherche du dernier homme à qui il n'a pas parlé. Il a déjà vu Gaius, qui avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais, plus vieux que jamais, et qui a arqué un sourcil dans sa direction et lui a dit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait autant de blessés à soigner le lendemain. Bien sûr, l'état du physicien l'inquiète, mais ce qui l'inquiète plus c'est de savoir qu'il n'a toujours pas vu Merlin, et que quelque chose lui dit que son idiot de serviteur prévoit de combattre à leurs côtés. Bizarrement, il est certain que Gaius serait rassuré si son pupille n'était pas aussi imprudent.

Il est en train de déambuler sur le chemin de garde quand il entend une voix.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu effrayé de quoi que ce soit avant.

La voix qui lui parvient est celle de Merlin, et Arthur se tourne avec curiosité vers le point de garde ouvert sur sa gauche. Un regard lui apprend qu'effectivement Merlin est là, perché sur la muraille, et seule la présence de Lancelot à ses côtés l'empêche de le rejoindre. Tous deux lui tournent le dos. Le chevalier ne regarde pas le serviteur alors qu'il répond.

\- Je ne suis pas invincible. Fait-il, et il y a un drôle d'étranglement dans sa voix, comme s'il avait la gorge nouée d'appréhension. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à mourir.

\- Personne n'est prêt à mourir, Lance. Répond Merlin, et il y a cette intonation sage qu'il prend rarement lorsqu'il donne de bons conseils à Arthur. Personne n'est jamais prêt à mourir, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

\- Toi, tu l'es. Rétorque Lancelot, et cette fois il se tourne vers son ami.

Arthur arque un sourcil face à cette réponse, parce qu'il doute vraiment que Merlin soit prêt à mourir. Oui, l'idiot est courageux, sûrement l'homme le plus brave qu'il connaisse, mais il a vu des hommes aussi brave qui tremblaient et pleuraient et appelaient pour leurs mères sur le champ de bataille. Et lui-même, lorsqu'il pensait mourir parfois, ne plaisantait que pour de faux, pour cacher sa propre terreur de la mort.

Pourtant il a tort. Parce que Merlin éclate de rire, un son cristallin et honnête, et il manque de sursauter.

Lancelot ne réagit pas, attend simplement que son ami ait finit de rire.

\- Oui. Dit enfin Merlin, d'un ton étrangement détaché. Je le suis. Je suis né prêt, Lance.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Répond Lancelot, et Arthur ne croit pas l'avoir un jour entendu aussi amer. Personne ne devrait être prêt à mourir aussi jeune.

\- Mais je le suis, et on y peut rien. Rétorque Merlin, haussant ses épaules, et d'après sa voix Arthur est sûr qu'il sourit. Demain, qu'importe comment cela va finir, je serais mort. Et personne ne peut rien y changer.

Il y a un silence, après ça, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de parler en putains d'énigmes qui donnent envie de hurler à Arthur. Et il a envie d'aller les secouer, aussi, parce que oui ils vont sûrement perdre, mais ils ne vont pas tous mourir, et vraiment, où est passé l'optimisme de Merlin ? Le courage de Lancelot ? Dans quel drôle de rêve est-ce qu'il est tombé ?

Comme pour appuyer l'irréalité de la situation, le chevalier reprend, doucement – si doucement que le roi a besoin de se pencher un peu pour entendre.

\- Tu pourrais fuir. Fait-il, sans regarder Merlin. T'en aller de Camelot, rejoindre ta mère. Revenir quand ce sera tout fini.

\- Bien sûr. Renifle sarcastiquement Merlin, lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Je suis sérieux, Merlin. Soupire Lancelot. Tu ne- Arthur ne mérite pas que tu meures pour lui. Camelot non plus. Merde, tout Albion pourrait s'écrouler que tu ne mériterais pas de mourir !

Merlin se tourne brusquement vers Lancelot. Arthur pense l'espace d'un instant que c'est parce que le chevalier a juré, et que Lancelot ne jure pas, jamais. Jusqu'au moment où il voit l'expression sur le visage de son serviteur – juste un bout, mais c'est suffisant pour lui envoyer des frissons dans le dos. Merlin a des yeux bleus trop clairs, trop sombres, trop tranchants et déterminés. Il a l'air soudain dur, et offensé, et en colère, et Lancelot le regarde d'un air coupable parce qu'il sait qu'il vient de faire une erreur – pourtant il ne retire rien de ce qu'il a dit, et Arthur se demande depuis quand le chevalier est plus loyal à Merlin qu'à Camelot.

\- Jamais je ne laisserais Arthur, ou Camelot, ou Albion, s'écrouler. Siffle Merlin, sauvage, passionné. Je ne suis ni un lâche, ni un incapable, et tant qu'il restera une once de vie dans mon corps je me battrais pour vous.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas.

Lancelot a l'air mauvais, amer, un air qu'Arthur ne lui a jamais vu. Il a l'impression d'avoir sauté tête la première dans un songe. Un autre monde. Un rêve étrange qui continue quand Merlin ajoute.

\- Je vis ici, je vis avec vous. Arthur, toi, Gaius, Gwen, les chevaliers... Vous êtes mes amis et ma famille. Je protège simplement ce qui est cher à mon cœur. Répond avec conviction le serviteur.

\- Et je me demanderais éternellement ce que nous avons fait pour mériter ta loyauté, Merlin. Murmure Lancelot, d'un ton défait. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous, et personne ne le sait.

\- Demain, ils le sauront, ou alors il ne restera personne en vie pour le savoir. Rétorque avec un sourire sombre Merlin. Il faut d'abord que je réussisse. Et c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, crois moi.

\- Tu y arriveras. Répond Lancelot, et il y a une foi inébranlable dans ses paroles, comme si _Merlin_ avait une quelconque chance de changer les choses.

\- Et si je le fais, je doute que '_le meilleur d'entre tous_' soit la description qu'ils emploieront.

Amertume, regret, culpabilité. Arthur ne sait pas pourquoi son serviteur ressent cela, dit cela, ni pourquoi lui et Lancelot parlent comme s'ils avaient actuellement une chance de gagner la guerre. Il n'a jamais entendu Merlin aussi pessimiste que cela, avant, et une part de lui en veut à Lancelot parce que c'est à lui que son ami se confie et pas à lui. Il se demande également pourquoi le duo est si certain que quelqu'un en voudra à Merlin après la bataille – s'il y a un après.

Soudain le chevalier gronde, et le roi fixe l'arrière de sa tête avec choc, parce que Lancelot ne gronde jamais.

\- S'ils essayent seulement de t'attaquer... Commence-t-il, et pendant une seconde Arthur a l'impression que l'homme serait prêt à tuer pour Merlin, serait prêt à tout pour lui, et il est confus, et vraiment il doit rêver.

\- Lancelot ! S'exclame Merlin, le coupant, et le fixant comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il allait sauter de la tour. Quoi qu'il arrive, promet moi de ne rien faire, ni de rien dire !

\- Mais-

\- Promets moi ! Gronde Merlin, et il a l'air soudain féroce, et Arthur est certain qu'il rêve, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Promets que tu ne diras à personne que tu savais. Tu dois...

Sa voix s'étrangle soudain, et Arthur se demande s'il pleure – pourquoi il pleure. Mais il inspire un grand coup, et reprend, sérieux, déterminé.

\- Tu dois me promettre d'empêcher Gwaine de faire quelque chose de stupide, Gwen aussi, et Gaius. Tu t'occuperas de Gaius ? Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et il lève des yeux soudain trop jeunes vers Lancelot.

Pendant un instant, Arthur est certain que Lancelot va refuser. Mais finalement le chevalier soupire, ses épaules retombent et d'un air défait, il hoche la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Merlin. Dit-il. De tous.

\- Bien. Merlin a encore la voix nouée, mais il sourit, et répète. Bien. Et... Ma mère ? Si tu pouvais aller la voir personnellement, lui expliquer comment je... pourquoi je suis mort ? Les autres aussi, s'ils doutent, s'ils pensent que je suis... un traître.

Les yeux de Lancelot sont farouches et durs, et Arthur sait à ce moment là que le chevalier est en train de se promettre à lui-même qu'il va faire tout son possible pour empêcher à Hunith d'apprendre la mort de son fils, même si ce dernier ne semble pas concerné par cet événement – et le roi se demande aussi pourquoi il est aussi persuadé qu'il va mourir et qu'ils vont le voir comme un traître. Il se demande dans quel cauchemar il est tombé pour qu'il soit normal pour un homme comme Merlin de ne pas avoir peur de la mort mais d'être absolument terrifié à l'idée de rendre sa mère et ses amis tristes.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que les troupes ennemies commencent à s'avancer, et que Merlin s'avance devant les hommes de Camelot qu'il comprend.

Son ami a les yeux dorés, une main en l'air, des mots étranges qui sortent de sa bouche. Il offre un regard en arrière à ses amis, un dernier sourire amer à Lancelot, et un air désolé mais farouche à Arthur. Un air qui signifie _tant qu'il reste une once de vie dans mon corps je me battrais pour vous_. Puis ses yeux brillent encore plus fort si possible, et il se retourne vers l'armée adverse.

La terre se fend, la foudre tombe du ciel qui vient de s'assombrir en une minute, les cris retentissent.

Et Arthur fixe avec impuissance son meilleur ami devenir un parfait inconnu, un _traître_, et se dit que le cauchemar dans lequel il est n'en est pas un.

C'est la réalité, une réalité horrible, et cauchemardesque, et vraiment, _Merlin ?!_

_Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Oui, j'ai osé terminer cet OS comme ça. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne vais quand même pas gérer la réaction d'Arthur et des autres à _chaque fois._**

**Donc oui, un peu de Bromance Merlot, parce que merde, Lancelot est le seul, à part Gaius et Mordred, qui savait pour Merlin, et il est le seul à qui Merlin faisait confiance, et qu'il voyait sûrement comme son meilleur ami. Un peu d'angst aussi, parce qu'ils vont tous mourir, et que Merlin est bien plus qu'un crétin joyeux et naïf, il est Emrys, et il est né avec pour seul droit de mourir. J'ai l'intime conviction que Lancelot a toujours haït Uther à cause de cela.**

**Est-ce que j'en veux aux scénaristes d'avoir tué Lancelot, comme ça, laissant Merlin seul ? Toujours.**

**Bref... Reviews ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez un reveal en particulier, une demande spécifique de personnages, un couple inhabituel (ma spécialité, dans ce fandom, vive le multiship), une situation, une ambiance, humour ou angst, action ou tragédie ?! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions (selon mon temps et ce qui m'inspire, bien sûr).**

**À bientôt, j'espère !**


	2. Confession

**Eh oui, encore un OS, encore un reveal, même si cette fois j'ai tenté de faire plus léger. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous savez qu'il n'y a rien de plus motivant que des commentaires !**

**Pour cet OS, toujours pas de pairings, mais je suis ouverte aux idées.**

**Disclaimers: Pas à moi, blablabli blablabla.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Reveal #2: Confession**

* * *

\- Je suis le sorcier ! Il n'a rien fait ! S'exclama Merlin.

Tout le conseil, les chevaliers de la table ronde et Arthur poussèrent un long soupir.

\- Merlin. Grogna Arthur, agacé. On est déjà passé par là. Avouer un faux crime pour sauver des gens n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais je ne-

Merlin fut interrompu par le regard excédé d'Arthur, et celui entre l'amusement et la panique de Gaius. Il resta silencieux une silence, bouche ouverte de surprise, et se tourna vers le jeune garçon à ses côtés, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Le gamin n'avait rien fait de mal. Certes, c'était un sorcier, mais il était terrifié, il devait à peine avoir dix ans, et la seule chose de mal qu'il avait fait, c'était avoir le malheureux réflexe de repousser un homme qui avait été rude avec lui – par magie.

Merlin sentit sa résolution se raffermir, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, les chevaliers et les nobles présents, un regard déterminé planté dans celui du roi.

\- C'est la vérité. Fit-il finalement. Je suis un sorcier, et j'ai utilisé la magie pour aider ce garçon. L'homme allait lui faire mal, j'ai réagit.

\- Et pour le témoignage de l'homme, qui a déclaré avoir vu les yeux de l'enfant briller ? S'enquit l'un des conseiller avec un air amusé et dubitatif – personne ne croyait Merlin, c'était évident.

\- Un reflet, peut-être, qu'en sais-je ? Grogna Merlin, qui devenait agacé. Franchement, le type venait de se faire jeter au sol loin d'un garçon de dix ans. Même sans mon intervention, s'il avait seulement trébuché, dans sa confusion ou sa gêne, il aurait accusé le gamin.

C'était, étonnamment, un bon point. Les nobles commencèrent à remuer, se regardant entre eux, hésitants. Les chevaliers souriaient discrètement face à la bonté de cœur de Merlin, qui s'accusait faussement de sorcellerie pour ce qui semblait être la cinquième fois au moins, et observaient avec amusement la réaction d'Arthur. Le roi, quand à lui, fixait son serviteur avec une expression mi-songeuse mi-irritée. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, sûrement pour rétorquer à Merlin qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, qu'il le saurait, et que le garçon avait pratiqué la magie... Un des conseiller le prit de vitesse, demandant avec hésitation.

\- Sire, si je peux me permettre... Nous devrions peut-être considérer ces aveux ? Fit-il, lentement.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Arthur, fixant le noble.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser ! Continua avec précipitation l'homme, qui savait très bien l'amitié que le roi portait à son serviteur. Mais votre serviteur a déjà été accusé plusieurs fois, par différentes personnes, par le chasseur de sorcières, et il a déjà avoué plusieurs fois sa propre culpabilité. Donc peut-être qu'il serait possible de... l'écouter ?

\- Ah, merci ! Approuva Merlin, hochant la tête vers le noble. Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Merlin... Gronda Arthur.

Plusieurs chevaliers étouffèrent des rires dans leurs coins, sauf Gwaine qui éclata de rire de façon audible. Les nobles et conseillers semblaient ne pas trop savoir comment réagir, et Gaius faisait de gros yeux vers son pupille – qui l'ignorait superbement, ne souhaitant pas être découragé dans sa manœuvre maintenant. Bien sûr, Merlin savait qu'il était en terrain dangereux. Parce que personne n'avait vraiment de preuves contre lui, mais il n'avait pas de preuves pour lui, et que sauver le garçon et se sauver lui-même semblait difficile. Mais à vrai dire, il commençait à être un peu agacé par tout cela. C'est pourquoi il croisa les bras, et fixa avec défiance Arthur.

\- Puis-je savoir en quoi le fait que je sois un sorcier vous semble ridicule, _Sire _? S'enquit-il, d'une voix irritée.

\- Parce que la magie est mauvaise, et que toi, Merlin, tu n'as pas une once de malice dans ton corps ! Répondit Arthur, arquant un sourcil, comme si c'était évident.

Merlin grogna devant cette réponse ridicule. Plusieurs personnes hochaient la tête de façon affirmative, et nombreux étaient ceux qui souriaient à ce point là. Le garçon aux côtés de Merlin gémit légèrement, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà sur le bûcher, avec ces gens qui le pointaient du doigts avec des airs accusateurs. Le sorcier fixa son jeune semblable, et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Puis, rassemblant ses pensées, il envoya un simple message vers le plus jeune.

_Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, tu vas t'en sortir. Je m'en occupe. La magie n'est pas mauvaise, et ces gens ont tort. Toi comme moi le savons._

Le garçon sursauta visiblement, attirant tous les regards sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il fixait désormais Merlin avec de grands yeux où la crainte et l'admiration se mêlaient. Timidement, il se rapprocha de lui, faisant doucement sourire le serviteur. Ce dernier se tourna alors à nouveau vers la cour, soudain sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, ce garçon de dix ans serait maléfique ? Excusez moi d'en douter. Remarqua-t-il, de plus en plus agacé par les bêtises qu'il entendait.

\- S'il a de la magie, oui. Répondit Arthur, le fixant comme s'il était stupide.

\- Pourquoi, Sire, la magie serait-elle mauvaise ? Demanda alors Merlin, d'un air sérieux.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Merlin, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier qui soit bon. Soupira le roi, comme résigné à ce débat stupide.

\- Et sans vouloir vous vexer, Sire, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier assez stupide pour faire de la bonne magie face à vous. Rétorqua son serviteur, désormais excédé par tant d'idiotie. Sincèrement, vous exécutez des gamins de dix ans sous la suspicion qu'ils ont de la magie. Juste parce qu'il a repoussé par accident quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire du mal. Pourquoi quiconque d'intelligent utiliserait ses dons pour guérir ou aider quelqu'un qui va leur couper la tête ?

Il avait une nouvelle fois un bon point, et Arthur arqua un sourcil, considérant cela. Merlin vit Gaius arquer un sourcil dans l'assistance – car Merlin venait juste de s'inclure dans les personnes stupides qui utiliseraient leurs dons pour aider quelqu'un qui leur voudrait du mal. Le roi remarqua sa distraction, toujours songeur. Cependant le visage de Morgane lui revint, et son air s'assombrit, alors qu'il grondait.

\- Alors expliques donc pourquoi ma propre sœur nous attaque aussi régulièrement ?

Pitié. Grogna Merlin, levant les bras au ciel - Morgane était un sujet sensible pour tout, lui comprit, mais il en avait marre. Vraiment, Arthur, Vraiment ? Elle était terrifiée ! Imaginez découvrir que vous avez un don que vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser, en plein Camelot, sans aucune possibilité de vous contrôler, et sans possibilité de demander de l'aide parce que si vous le faite, vous allez vous faire trahir, dénoncer, tuer. Par des gens à qui vous accordiez votre confiance. Est-ce si étonnant qu'elle se soit tourné vers Morgause, qu'elle soit devenue amère ?

\- Merlin... Commença Arthur.

\- Non, Arthur. Coupa Merlin, soudain en colère. Aucun de vous ne comprend ! Vous ne comprenez pas comment c'est, de grandir en pensant que vous êtes un monstre, que ces dons sont une malédiction, et c'est une partie de vous que vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser. C'est horrible. C'est horrible de ne pas connaître son père parce qu'il a dû fuir la Purge. C'est horrible d'apprendre à mentir quand on apprend à parler, parce que si quiconque le découvre vous serez envoyés au roi de Camelot et vous serez tué, ne serait-ce que pour avoir fait une étincelle. La magie n'est pas forcément un choix, Arthur, et c'est injuste de chasser les gens qui en ont comme des animaux juste à cause de ça !

Un grand silence suivit sa tirade, et Merlin se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait perdu son calme, son contrôle, et que _merde_ il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air, et plusieurs objets s'étaient envolés et... Tous les regards fixés sur lui étaient désormais choqués, Gaius avait l'air horrifié, et le garçon à ses côtés lui-même avait reculé légèrement. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute pour personne sur le fait qu'il disait la vérité. Et personne n'osait bouger. Merlin se força immédiatement au calme, laissant sa magie retomber, et ses yeux repasser au bleu, et son souffle à s'apaiser. Il eut un sourire amer.

\- Je suis un sorcier, Arthur. Dit il simplement, doucement. Je suis coupable d'usage de magie et d'enchantements. Je suis coupable d'être né comme ça, et d'avoir menti pour survivre parce que visiblement je suis un monstre.

Il leva les mains, lentement, et sons sourire se fit plus dur en voyant le mouvement de recul des nobles, les mains des chevaliers portées au pommeau des épées... Il regarda Arthur tristement.

\- Alors arrêtez moi, Sire. Finit-il simplement. Mais ne devenez pas votre père en tuant un enfant de dix ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

Nouveau silence. Arthur restait pétrifié, et à ses côtés Guenièvre avait porté une main à sa bouche. Personne ne semblait décidé à bouger. Les gardes s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant pas que faire. Merlin soupira, soudain agacé, et laissa ses yeux brûler d'or une nouvelle fois, attirant les menottes rouillées à lui, les clapsant autour de ses poignets avec un tintement qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Ceci fait, il eut un sourire ironique, et s'inclina moqueusement devant son roi, sa reine, ses amis.

\- Ceci fait, Sire, je serais dans les donjons si vous souhaitez parler ou m'exécuter. Déclara-t-il, bien plus jovial qu'il ne se sentait. Et je prends la liberté de renvoyer ce garçon chez lui, puisqu'il est innocent.

Il inclina une dernière fois la tête vers ses amis, fit un clin d'oeil à Gwaine – qui le regardait d'un air comique, mais définitivement pas en colère ou choqué – et se détourna, envoyant simplement un message au garçon.

_Allez viens, petit, ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. Tu es libre._

Et le sourire que le garçon lui tendit alors qu'il posait une main menottée sur son épaule et qu'il ouvrait les portes de la salle avec un flash des yeux valait absolument toutes les confessions du monde. Ils sortirent de la salle ensemble, sans même regarder en arrière vers une cour qui ne les comprenait pas.

Merlin avait fait son choix, c'était au tour d'Arthur désormais.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Oui, c'est encore un cliff-hanger, d'une certaine façon. Et oui, il y a un peu d'angst parce que c'est un sujet sérieux, que diable !**

**Bref... Reviews ?**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez un reveal en particulier, une demande spécifique de personnages, un couple inhabituel (ma spécialité, dans ce fandom, vive le multiship), une situation, une ambiance, humour ou angst, action ou tragédie ?! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions (selon mon temps et ce qui m'inspire, bien sûr).**

**À bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
